This invention relates generally to food-service equipment and, more particularly, to food-preparation tables of the type having a plurality of food pans on a table base with thermally-useful means for purposes of temperature maintenance.
In the food-service industry many different kinds of establishments use food-preparation tables to present cold food for serving by food-service personnel or patrons. Food-preparation tables are large devices each of which has two major portions: (1) a table base, which is a structure with various parts (hereafter described) that is adapted to receive a plurality of food-service pans, and (2) the pans themselves, supported in their serving positions in/on the table base. When in use for serving, the pans have open tops to allow access to the food presented therein.
A typical table base of a food-preparation table has a top member with a top surface, openings (or a large unitary opening) in the top member to a pan-receiving space or spaces beneath the top member and pan-supporting surfaces adjacent to the pan-receiving space(s) for supporting the pans in such space(s) in serving positions, and a thermal device to provide thermally-useful air in the space(s) around the pans. Each pan typically has a sidewall with an upper portion terminating in an upper edge which forms the open top from which food in the pan is served.
In the food-service business, it is often necessary to leave cold food on display in pans of refrigerated food-preparation tables for extended periods of time. Current standards, such as the applicable American National Standard/NSF International Standard, require that these devices be able to hold all of the cold food product in the pans at temperatures not exceeding 41xc2x0 F. Food-preparation tables of the prior art, however, have significant shortcomings and problems with respect to efforts to meet the food-service industry""s requirements for proper maintenance of food temperatures.
At least three types of problems and shortcomings are experienced:
In some cases, temperature maintenance requirements are simply not met, particularly with long service periods (i.e., long periods during which food in the pans remains in place) and when air temperatures are fairly high, either because of hot weather conditions or because of the high temperatures in a kitchen. This, of course, can pose health problems and/or lead to food waste by requiring disposal sooner than might otherwise be the case. This important problem has been recognized and in some cases steps have been taken to address at least the food safety and waste issues. Such attempts, however, have led to certain other problems or shortcomings.
In certain cases, manufacturers of food-preparation tables have taken steps to recess the pans below the top surfaces of the table base (i.e., below a plane defining the majority of the top surface of the table base surrounding the pan locations) in order to provide a location on the table base, immediately above and surrounding the upper edge of the pans, for cooling coils or other thermal transfer devices. This is useful for food-protection purposes, but is widely recognized as posing difficulties on the serving process. More specifically, it is often quite difficult to reach the food that is presented in pans if their open tops are in recessed positions in the table base. This is particularly true when some depletion of the food in the pans has occurred.
This problem is experienced with respect to various kinds of food-preparation tables, including (1) those in which the top member is such that the top surface along the entire table base is generally in a single plane and (2) those in which the top member is such that the top surface has a substantially raised rear area surrounding the pan locations. Such raised rear area (or xe2x80x9crailxe2x80x9d) is sometimes configured with its top surface tilted toward the user; however, for either type of table base, when the pans are recessed, i.e., so that their upper edges are below the surrounding top surface (rather than having their upper edges substantially flush with the top surface), food accessibility is significantly hindered.
Indeed, because of this food-accessibility problem people often nest the food pan with and on top of other identical pans in order to raise the upper edge of the pan to facilitate serving. This, however, completely defeats the purpose for which the pan was recessed in the first place; i.e., such nesting causes the top edge to be too high to take advantage of the thermal-transfer device that had been positioned with respect to a recessed pan. Significantly, such nesting also adds harmful bottom insulation to the food pan by adding multiple metal layers and intervening dead air spaces. This combination of two disadvantages imposes food-safety risks which are greater than normal, and completely unacceptable in food-service establishments.
Another prior approach to the problem is for the table base to include an upper structure supported above the pan-surrounding top surface of the table-base top member, such structure supporting and/or including cooling apparatus above the open tops of the pans in order to cause cool air to fall or flow down onto the exposed upper surfaces of the food in the pans. (So-called xe2x80x9csneeze guardsxe2x80x9d are typically also supported by such upper structures.) This type of food-preparation table avoids the need for any recessing of the pans. The cooling apparatus on such structures may be cooling coils allowing the cooling of air above the pans or may be cool air outlets which are in communication with the interior of the table-base unit and allow flow of cool air to enter the pans from above the pans. While having cooling or cool-air flow apparatus above the pans can be effective for food temperature maintenance, such upper structures add considerable product complexity and considerable cost to the food-preparation table.
Still other approaches used in the prior art in an effort to allow compliance with food temperature maintenance standards are to place cooling lines (e.g., refrigerant lines) in table-base walls immediately adjacent to the pans and/or to place between the pans divider bars which have cooling lines in or around them. These approaches, however, and other measures add complexity and cost to food-preparation tables. In some prior food-preparation tables of this type there are two refrigeration unitsxe2x80x94one for cooling the space within the table base and one for the cooling lines adjacent to the pans, thus exacerbating complexity and cost of such food-preparation tables.
Cooling lines immediately adjacent to the pan walls significantly lower the temperature of the pan walls, and this can lead to unintended localized freezing of the food in the pans. This is problematic for the food, of course, but it can also cause food to stick to the pan, which is undesirable. Furthermore, when a food piece or particle sticks to the pan on or near the upper edge thereof there is a tendency to flick the food back into the pan, and this leads to contamination of the entire contents of the pan.
Food-preparation tables having table bases with refrigerant lines in close proximity to pan walls typically have the additional shortcoming of requiring frequent defrosting of the table base, an operation which demands significant personnel time. In such situations, if the table base of a food-preparation table has a drain unit, then the food-preparation table is only really suitable for an establishment that includes a floor drain, thus effectively limiting the market for such equipment. On the other hand, if the table base has no drain unit, then substantial mopping up is required during each defrosting operation.
Food temperature maintenance problems have in some cases been addressed simply by using smaller (e.g., much shallower) pans; if the pans are small enough, then the pan surfaces may succeed in maintaining the desired food temperature. However, using small pans is problematic for food-service operations because it requires frequent pan replacement and the additional scheduling burdens attendant thereto. It is highly desirable to utilize standard-size pans which hold sufficient food to minimize pan replacement at food-preparation tables.
In summary, maintaining required food temperatures in food-preparation tables remains a significant problem. The special table base structures which before this invention have been deemed necessary for that purpose have led to other problems or shortcomings, including problems related to uneven food cooling, equipment maintenance, and/or ergonomics in food-preparation table use. These problems and shortcomings are well recognized in the industry.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved food-preparation table overcoming some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art, including those referred to above.
Another object of the invention is to provide a food-preparation table with improved temperature-maintenance characteristics without sacrificing ease of food accessibility for the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a food-preparation table which maintains acceptable food temperatures without risking unintended localized food freezing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a food-preparation table which allows better temperature regulation for food but avoids the problem of food being stuck to the pan.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a food-preparation table which maintains acceptable food temperatures for extended periods without excessive complexity in the table base and/or its thermal equipment.
Another related object of this invention is to provide a food-preparation table with improved temperature-maintenance characteristics without essential modification of the table base.
Another object of this invention is to provide a food-preparation table which allows improved temperature regulation for food while having only one refrigeration system (or other thermal device).
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a food-preparation table which allows better temperature regulation for food by improving air flow across the contents of the pan, and does so without modification of the table base.
Another object of the invention is to allow those in the food-service industry to comply with food quality standards while using pans of standard (or even greater) size which minimize pan replacement at food-preparation tables during food-service operations.
Another object of the invention is to allow those in the food-service industry to comply with food quality standards without ergonomic complications of the food serving process.
Another object of the invention is to allow those in the food-service industry to comply inexpensively and easily with food temperature maintenance standards.
Still another object of this invention is to provide food preparation tables that maintain food temperatures while saving on energy use.
How these and other objects are accomplished will become apparent from the descriptions which follow and from the drawings.
This invention is an improved food-preparation table of the type including a table base and a plurality of food-service pans supported in the table base in food serving positions. The food-preparation table of this invention overcomes problems and shortcomings of prior food-preparation tables, including those referred to above.
As with other food-preparation tables, the table base has a top member with a top surface, pan-receiving space(s) beneath the top member, pan-supporting surfaces adjacent to the pan-receiving space(s), and a thermal device providing thermally-useful air around the pans in the pan-receiving space(s). Each pan has a sidewall, typically made of four walls, and the sidewall includes an upper portion which terminates in an upper edge.
The improvement involves two combined characteristics: (1) the fact that the top member of the table base, the pan upper edges, and the pan-supporting surfaces are positioned and arranged such that the pan upper edges are substantially flush with the top surface; and (2) the upper portion of the sidewall of at least one (and preferably all) of the pans having at least one vent through it to allow thermally-useful air in the pan-receiving space, particularly the portion of such space adjacent to the sidewall of such pan, to flow from such space therethrough the pan sidewall and into the pan. These combined characteristics allow thermally-useful air from the pan-receiving space to come into contact with the upper surfaces of the food in the pan in order to provide temperature protection for the food, while still allowing the food to be presented in a readily accessible position for easy serving.
In preferred embodiments, the vented sidewall of the pan includes a plurality of the vents. The sidewall of each vented pan has four walls, including two opposite walls each of which has at least one of the vents, and most preferably a plurality of the vents. Most preferably, each of the four walls has at least one of the vents.
The vents are preferably each partially covered by a louver, the vent and louver being configured for downward airflow into the pan to facilitate contact with food in the pan. Preferably, the louver extends upwardly and outwardly from a bottom side of the vent. It is most preferred that the louvers be integral with the sidewallxe2x80x94i.e., formed with the sidewall.
The food-preparation table of this invention delivers improved temperature maintenance for food without sacrificing ease of food accessibility for the user. This is because the invention involves a way to deliver thermally-useful air to the upper surfaces of the food without recessing the pans beneath the top surface of the table-base top member. Therefore, ergonomic problems related to recessing of pans are eliminated.
In preferred embodiments, the thermal device and all heat-transfer devices thereof are beneath the top member of the table base, there being no need for any heat-transfer devices anywhere above the top surface of the table-base top member. Indeed, a flow of thermally-useful air across the top surfaces of food in the pans is provided without any modification of the table base.
As in the prior art, the pan-supporting surfaces are preferably part of the top surface of the top member. However, the pan-supporting surfaces could be different members, such as laterally extending fingers or cradling members beneath the pan bottoms or pedestal-like structures extending upward from inside the table base to engage the pan bottoms.
In certain preferred embodiments, the thermal device of the table base is a refrigeration system. Preferably the refrigeration system is a sole refrigeration system, there being no particular need for a second refrigeration system. Most preferably, all parts of the refrigeration system are beneath the top member of the table base, there being no need for cooling means of any sort above the top member. Preferably, any and all cooling coils of the refrigeration system are positioned without juxtaposition with respect to the sidewall or bottom of any pan, thereby to avoid adherence of food to pan surfaces. Because of this, acceptable temperature maintenance is provided without risking unintended localized food freezing; therefore, problems related to food being stuck to the pan are avoided.
Significantly, important food temperature maintenance for extended periods is provided without anything which in any way would make the food-preparation table complex in construction, either in the table components or in the required thermal equipment (e.g., refrigeration system). Indeed, improved temperature-maintenance characteristics are provided without any essential modification of the table base itself Furthermore, when there is no longer any need or purpose for any more than a single refrigeration system (or other thermal device) as part of the table base.
The food-preparation tables of this invention can include food pans of standard size or even larger sizes. Even when using pans of substantial depth that hold large quantities of food, the temperature-maintenance advantages of this invention are successfully delivered even during extended food-service periods. Furthermore, the provision of temperature maintenance for the upper surfaces of food has a tendency to reduce energy usage by the refrigeration device of the food-preparation table of this invention.
In short, this invention allows persons and companies in the food-service industry to comply with temperature maintenance standards for foods easily and inexpensively.